


Partners in Crime

by starrywolf101



Series: Depressing OneShots [2]
Category: Banana Bus Squad, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Character Death, Feels, Heavy Angst, I'm Sorry, M/M, One Shot, Songfic, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 06:27:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12929448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrywolf101/pseuds/starrywolf101
Summary: A H2OVannos fic based on the song "Partners in Crime by Set it Off. The story is depressing, but I just love this song!





	Partners in Crime

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to my friend for making a stupid pun in class about the band name while I was writing and describing what I was planning. Still not happy with you .-.

The two men step out of a car and put on their masks. One was wearing a hockey mask and blue sweatshirt while the other had on an owl mask and a red jacket. They crept in the shadows, away from any witnesses. Along the way they pass a telephone pole with two wanted posters stapled on, a hockey mask and an owl head were chosen as the pictures. They reached a store farther away from the city and stand next to the door. “Are you sure this is our last mission for a while?” Delirious asks, “I already clarified it for you, dude!” Vanoss assures. Both men count to three, then Evan kicks the door of the shop in and Jonathon follows through with a gun, pointing it at the lone store owner. “Everybody Freeze!” Vanoss shouts out, “Nobody Move!” Delirious continues. “Put the money in the bag, or we will shoot!”

All the citizens get down onto the floor, and the man behind the counter slowly moves towards the cash register with his arms in the air. Jon walks around, keeping everyone in their place while Evan gathers the money. When both criminald aren’t looking, the store owner presses a little white button under the counter that sounds the alarm. Delirious acts quickly and drags his partner out of the store though a side door and into the darkness of an alley way. They run along the dark streets and race against the growing sirens. They run into an abandoned building and up the concrete stairs, Jonathan pulls off his hockey mask and looks at Evan with a frightened gaze, “Ev, I’m scared! We’ve never messed up this badly!”

“Now don’t you quit!” Vanoss assures, removing his owl mask as well to meet his love’s gaze. “He sounded the alarm, I hear the sirens closing in on us!” Jon whimpers, tears visibly streaking down his face. Evan squeezes Jon’s hand and wipes away his tears. He meets the other's gaze, locking his own dark brown eyes with the mesmerizing blue ones. This calms Delirious down, he takes a deep breath and carefully inspects the room. In the corner was a gas canister. Jon makes his way across the room to check if there was gasoline still inside. “Yes!” He hisses under his breath. Evan quickly catches on and pulls out a box of matches from inside his jacket pocket. Then the police sirens are right outside the building. “It's now or never…” Delirious pours the gasoline at the door entrance and Evan lights the match, quickly chucking it at the yellow liquid on the ground.

Time seems to slow down “Police Department! Come out with your hands up!” a megaphone amplifies, “We have the place surrounded!” Jonathon and Evan nod to each other as the fire starts up and the two race to the roof and look down to find the cops stunned at the flames. Evan pulls out his gun and Jon copies the action. “Put your weapons down, put your weapons down!” The man shouts again. Evan begins to shoot uncoordinatedly to get the police’s focus off Jonathon. “Ready men, aim...FIRE!” “Delirious, run!” Evan shouts, Jon nods and lets his legs carry him away as fast as possible.

Vanoss ducks, reloads the clip, and rapid fires again and again. Once he's sure Jonathon was off the roof, Evan uses the smoke as cover and escapes into the direction the other ran. Down the stairs and out a back window. In the distance, the color blue catches his attention and Evan sees Jon running and dodging obstacles. Fliers with their masks are carried through the wind as the two partners in crime run for their lives. Evan nearly catches up to the other when Delirious is yanked out of sight, he turns the corner to find one of the police officers pointing a gun to Jon’s head. “No!” Evan shout out, but it was too late. The trigger pulls and Jon is laying, dead, on the ground. Vanoss lunges at the cop and wrestles the gun away.

He shoots a bullet into the man’s head and drops the gun. Tears roll down Evan's cheeks as he wails out for the love of his life. The cops find the grieving man nearly half an hour later, cradling Delirious’s corpse carefully. They are horrified by the scene, noticing the now dead member of the force laying a few feet away from the criminals. Evan looks up with a crooked smile on his face, “Can your conscience deal with two innocent deaths on your hands?” The broken man giggles through sobs before raising the gun to his own head and pulling the trigger. The skies that day are black with lead-filled rain. The morbid painting of three dead bodies is on display. This is the night a young love died. Now Vanoss and Delirious are buried at each others’ sides.

They swore that only death will do them part, and now they live as memories among these forgotten streets as lover and partners. Partners in Crime.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope my first banana bus squad fic isn't too bad...


End file.
